The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle safety, and more particularly to the use of vehicle to vehicle communications for notification of driving hazards. In the present day, the number of vehicles on the road is increasing year-over-year. With the increase of vehicles on the road, the importance of driver safety increases as well, due to the residual effect of safety issues a single driver can pose for other drivers if the single driver does not resolve a safety issue. The safety issue can include driving too fast, driving with an under inflated tire, driving without headlights during inclement weather, or any other potential dangerous situation the single driver may pose to other surrounding drivers.
It is known for drivers to report driving hazards and/or traffic conditions in ways such as the following: (i) calling emergency services; (ii) calling a media outlet; and/or (iii) putting a call out on a citizens' band radio.